The present invention relates to a laser frequency modulator for modulating a laser cavity. In prior art approaches, a laser frequency modulator utilizes a PZT (piezoelectric transducer) attached directly to a mirror of the laser cavity. Applying a suitable AC voltage to the PZT element provides for corresponding mechanical motion of the PZT and attached mirror and hence modulates the laser cavity. The prior art approaches cannot be operated at large amplitudes at high frequencies in a continuous mode because the device overheats. Many applications require continuous modulation of the laser cavity.